<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gravity Falls ||Georgebur|| by Jerebear420</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374366">Gravity Falls ||Georgebur||</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerebear420/pseuds/Jerebear420'>Jerebear420</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FNAF, Gravity Falls, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt, youtube - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Georgebur, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Protective Wilbur Soot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Wilbur Soot, mcyt - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerebear420/pseuds/Jerebear420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“William?”</p>
<p>Maybe this wasn’t all fake. Wil couldn’t help but panic a bit too much from it all. This couldn’t be real.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>GeorgeNotFound &amp; Darryl Noveschosch &amp; Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound &amp; Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound &amp; Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Old bridges, Remembered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polliesart/gifts">Polliesart</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don’t talk to CC’s about this. As an author do not repost without my Consent. Have a nice day. My writing sucks and feels too short but whatever.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Wilbur had been working in the shop that his uncle had previously owned. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He was 19 now. He had first been at this shop when he was twelve. He worked there as a kid but he was more invested in the supernatural activities that went around in here. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Not many people came to the shop anymore, considering it was old and the town had grown since he was young. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The town was colossal now. His uncle had passed away and now he worked with his brother Techno. They were twins but Techno was two minutes older. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Techno liked to tease Wilbur about girls and guys that came in that Wilbur would refuse to take his eyes off of. But don’t get Wilbur wrong, he always did it right back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> They only found out about Gravity falls by visiting their uncle when their brother was young. Now they came back to live here together in hopes to spark that loving and curious relationship of it again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He wished he could meet this boy again, a boy he had a crush on. He couldn’t recall his name but hell, he probably left Gravity falls a long time ago. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The tall male rested his hand on his cheek, scrolling through his phone. He had a yellow beanie on, Jean jacket that had retro shapes on it, a button up cream vanilla shirt, and some cuffed bell bottom jeans with steel toed boots. He rubbed his sleepy eyes as his brother walked around, messing with different things in the shop that he remembered from when they were kids before Wilbur knew it, something shattered. He jumped, looking over. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Techno!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He screamed as he ran over. He began to shriek and argue with Techno before the door chimed, his older brother sticking his hand up </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Shush. Welcome to the Mystery shack. Any help today?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He said in such a monotonous manner. Wilbur was currently on the floor, cleaning the broken shattered glass up with a soft sigh, blood sort of on his sensitive hands</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“<em>I swear to fucki-</em> I mean hi! Welcome to the mystery shack. Is there anything I can help you with today?” <br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The tall man with a beanie stood back up to height level, looking down at the twinkish male before glancing at Techno, giving him the glass doing a ‘<em>Shoo’</em> motion at him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The antsy short male quickly buzzed out “Uh. I need a book, has a hand on it with a giant three in the middle. It’s old and the pages are yellow. I’ve been having a lot of supernatural issues and I know it’ll help” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Wilbur’s demeanor changed, eyes going dull as he stared at the new male that he hadn’t seen before. Or so he thought. Last time he saw that book was up in the attic of the shack with his friend and Techno, sitting in a circle, saying goodbye for one last time. He promised to leave whatever he saw here behind. <br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He snarled quickly as he kind of yanked at the shorter males collar of his blue hoodie. “We don’t sale that. I suggest you walk out of here shortie before I kick you out myself” He let go of his hoodie, letting the other fall a bit to the ground with a deep throaty growl.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Of course, Techno being the nosy and curious barely older brother that he was slowly stepped over, calling for the blue hoodied male that was panicking to get to the door. <br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Come on Wil give him a chance. Dad always said you don’t know about something unless you really look deeper. So did our uncle. You know this Wil. Come on.” <br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Techno punched at Wil a bit, causing him to roll his eyes.<br/></span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The short male stopped dead in his tracks. <em>Wil,,, Wilbur? William? His best friend?</em> His heart practically stopped as he turned around to the other, hands shaking. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“William?” His voice wavered like a wisp of wind in the darkest of night, eyes twinkling in the heavy fluorescent lights that could give you a headache in an instant. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The male arguing with Techno stopped as the room went silent at his name being said, making eye contact with the brown eyed male. “<em>What?”</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">Who would know his name? This town was dead. Surely. No one could have remembered him. He was a nothing when he was thirteen. No no no. His tried to act like it didn’t happen, trying to turn away, almost falling in absolute awe, head going around in swirls over and over. <br/><br/></p>
<p class="p2">He had stars above his head, making him dizzy. His face was blood red, sweat lacing his forehead that was covered by his fluffy hair. <br/><br/></p>
<p class="p2">He felt a loose grip on his arm, murmuring. “<em>I’m George”</em></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">”No. You aren’t! Stop fucking around with me!” Wilbur yelled, hand still holding a few shards of glass that were stuck to his sweaty palms, gripping. His hold caused blood to drip from his hand. <br/><br/></p>
<p class="p2">Watching the blood hit the floor, he passed out on instant, lights fading into black as he fell into the short male. </p>
<p class="p2">———————</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">George held onto Wilbur’s hand, holding a cold rag to his head as he wipe his hand, slowly wrapping it with a bandage as Techno spoke. <br/><br/></p>
<p class="p2">“So you really are the boy that we were friends with? Okay then... What was my pet Pig named?” <br/><br/></p>
<p class="p2">George scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Easy Dave, Waddles. We called William Wilbur and practically saved the existence of Gravity falls.” <br/><br/></p>
<p class="p2">Techno sat there for a second, kind of just blinking, a bit shocked is all. He shook his head quickly, rubbing his eyes. It wasn’t a dream? Great. <br/><br/></p>
<p class="p2">“That was six years ago. What is bringing you back for that stupid book all of the sudden?” Techno got a bit defensive as he crossed his arms. “We promised not to touch it.” He mumbled, face dropping a bit, looking at his brother who was lying on the couch in the shack. </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">“<em>They’re back Dave.” </em>This words pierced through the others heart like a knife. Then, Wilbur awoke with a scream. <br/><br/></p>
<p class="p2">“What the fuck?!” Techno yelled as Wilbur looked around in panic. <br/><br/></p>
<p class="p2">He grabbed onto the closest thing, that being George as he hid his face right into his neck, body shaking in a cold sweat as shivers went up his spine. <br/><br/></p>
<p class="p2">This wasn’t real, it couldn’t be real. It was all in his head. Nothing more. It would all be over in the morning. It’d be done. He’d be upstairs in his room, lying in bed, waking up to his brothers face. All of this being a dream. <br/><br/></p>
<p class="p2">But of course he was shaken out of those thoughts as George was rubbing the back of his head, swaying a bit. How did he know? This is how Wilbur liked to be comforted. Yeah it was odd but it helped. It made him feel oddly safe. <br/><br/></p>
<p class="p2">“Wil, It’s okay. Breathe.” George whispered softly to him, making Wilbur’s cheeks dust a rosy red with a soft little noise before he shook his head. <br/><br/></p>
<p class="p2">“This isn’t real. Is it? Just some nightmare.” He leaned up, putting his head into his hands in absolute stress, causing his chest to rise up and down in panic. It hurt. It hurt really bad. He felt like he was having a heart attack. <br/><br/></p>
<p class="p2">Memories as a kid were resurfacing as he stood, legs like Jello, barley able to be caught by Techno. </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Stay seated. It’s best. Now George what do you mean they’re back?” Techno gently seated the distressed Wilbur back down, leaning against the wall. <br/><br/></p>
<p class="p2">“Everything.. Everything was there. In front of my eyes. Every bad thing. In the woods. It’s moving it. It’s moving. We can’t just leave. We can’t! Come on Wil. You agree. Right? We were partners in crime Wil!” Wilbur was staring off, sweat on his jawline, causing George to instinctively wipe it, caressing his hand down Wilbur’s cheek with a soft cold blow onto his face to try to calm him down. <br/><br/></p>
<p class="p2">“Let’s fuck this shit up” Wil mumbled, eyes shooting to George like he was insane. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rushing back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He heard one last scream before it hollowed and faded deep into the darkness, watching his best friend fall into the abyss.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do not send this to Cc’s or speak about it. I only write on ao3. I will update whenever I can or when I feel like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wil what the <em>ever loving fuck</em>. Why on earth would you agree to this?!” Techno stammered quite frantically in all honesty. His brother wasn’t the type for adventure. He usually drew back and always knew what right and wrong was. It was like with George around, his common sense had disappeared. <br/><br/></p><p>Wilbur looked over to his brother with a glare, lip twisting up into a snarl as he rolled his eyes practically all the way back into his stupid thick skull. <br/><br/></p><p>The Brit slowly scanned over Wilbur’s facial expressions with a raise of his eyebrow. In all honesty he was a bit confused if he was being honest. <em>It had been six years. He’s changed. </em>That’s all he could think at the moment. This wasn’t the William he knew. This was a new man. Someone who grew up with trauma and different people after he left gravity falls. George still lived with his father after his mother had passed away at the age of fifteen. He didn’t want to leave him alone. He knew he was distressed, he would get sick without company. But if George ever disappeared on certain nights his dad never minded because he knew he had friends. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>He held her in his arms as the claws of that stupid manic monster stabbed through her thin skin, piercing through her stomach. It was a Friday night. They went on a walk. His mum held him close as they heard a snap. It had been two years since George had helped the two twins save gravity falls, practically forgetting about it all so he didn’t connect the puzzle. He felt his Mum’s body go limp in his arms, watching a beast absolutely rip her apart. He tried to fight it but the poor boy was too dumbfounded and weak to do anything at that age. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>The light went out in her eyes as he watched her body go dead. The woman who raised him, kept him safe. She was gone. Forever. He cried. Sitting in the freezing cold, hearing the twigs snap behind him. A familiar voice yelped as he saw George “Baby!” Oh god Dream. George refused to turn around as the night faded to black. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>“Ehem. You two stop communicating through thoughts the fuck” Techno had scoffed, snapping into the others faces. It looked like Wilbur was falling asleep. <br/><br/></p><p>Wilbur got cranky when he got sleepy. He also got whiney. He looked up at Techno, pulling off one of his boots, keep in mind they’re steel toed. They hit Techno dead in the face as he growled like an absolute barbarian. <br/><br/></p><p>The shorter brother yelled as he fell back, nose covered in a soft blood now. It was sticky though. It was humid so the blood clumped up oh so easily. George squealed as he saw the blood, yelling a bit bratily “Wil are you serious?!” He yelled as he leaned over to techno, rolling up his sleeve, gagging at the fact of sticky blood making a string all the way up his arm. <br/><br/></p><p>He hated blood but he had gotten used to it. He saw it too much, yes that was probably concerning but what was he supposed to do about all of it. Death, fights, duels, all that type of shit was a constant in Gravity falls. <br/><br/></p><p>Techno shot Wil a scowl, he was flaming. It wouldn’t be a surprise if they were to get in a fight or something in that type of dimension. <br/><br/></p><p>“William! I swear to god I’m gonna fucking attack your giraf-“ He was slit off of talking by a loud bang up in Wilbur’s bedroom. Which was also the attic. </p><p> </p><p>The tree like male had partially jumped out of his seat, pulling of his other boot as a weapon, a pocket book falling out of his back jean bicker as he ran upstairs. <br/><br/></p><p>George being the snoop he was reached over, grabbing the book. The writing was neatly written in cursive as well as some Russian, maybe so symbols here and there. </p><p>George let his eyes roam across the page as he read </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I see them in my room every night. The depictions of angels. Wings with one eye in the middle. A pure black eye with one white pupil. They sit there, watching me sleep.” “I don’t sleep. I sit with my eyes squinted to watch what they do. They are there. All the time, they leave in the daylight. Come back in the night. Something is following me around here. I hear a constant whisper in my head. Like a man following me around. I’ve seen a shadow outside my window, a man at least eight feet tall. His voice is deep and he wears a black hoodie.” “What do I do?” <br/></em>
</p><p>The short males eyes roamed the page before he heard the slamming down of a boot hitting the ceiling above him, watching black liquid seep through the wooden boards that were dry rotted. He had instantly wailed in fear, jumping back as he yelled for Wilbur in fear. <br/><br/></p><p>“Why Wil? Come on man I’m right here.” Techno huffed like a pouty child. George always wanted help from Wilbur no matter what. Ever since they were a kid Wilbur was always the one who was there to protect him. <br/><br/></p><p>Wilbur’s eyes glassed over as he watched the floating black orb with disgusting wings smash to the ground, the sticky glue like liquid splashing into his pale face. He scoffed and almost threw up before he heard George screaming for him. In that second his heart stopped beating. Was George hurt? <br/><br/></p><p>He immediately dropped his shoe, running downstairs only to see the black liquid dripping onto the carpet, causing a hole to burn into it, watching the two other boys frantically trying to move the rug, techno being taller was trying to get the sticky stuff to stop dripping. <br/><br/></p><p>“Wh- I’ve got this hold on!” Just as quickly as Wilbur got down there he disappeared, scramming and scrummaging around in the kitchen. He looked at the wall, pressing the buttons <em><span class="u">5-6-8-9-0-1</span></em> on the unused phone, wall shifting. It shook the whole house before Wilbur was running on a dirt path. He grabbed bottles upon bottles of water. Specifically holy water. Yes. He kept it on him. You don’t? <br/><br/></p><p>Soon he was seen running past the shorter boys who were panicking, sweating, George with no shirt and Techno with his pink hair pulled back into a man bun. Seeing the sweat dripping from George’s abs was enough to make Wilbur stop, staring at George. He drooled a bit, literally. It was leaking down his chin. <em>He’s so pretty I just wanna pin him do- No</em>. He shook his head, thoughts going a bit too far as he just gulped. <br/><br/></p><p>His cheeks were bright red as he ran back upstairs, only seeing a smug look on his brothers stupid face as the last thing. <br/><br/></p><p>He popped off each cork of each bottle, pouring it all over the liquid, watching it all collect itself like a magnet before shrinking and shriveling into absolutely nothing. He about vomited again but he caught himself, swallowing it down. <br/><br/></p><p>He heard the frantic yells of the other stop as he gently sat each glass bottle down, slowly walking back down stairs, wiping the sweat off of his forehead as well as taking off his beanie. “Fucking wanker.” He huffed out much like a child. <br/><br/></p><p>“What the absolute-“ Techno began to speak until Wil was already halfway into answering his question. “I don’t know. Something that was in my room... it’s there every night Dave.” He said in a more serious tone. <br/><br/></p><p>His atmosphere turned a bit more alarmed, seeing his pocket book open. “What the fuck?!” He yelped before seeing George cowering back a bit. He read it. Shit. <br/><br/></p><p>“George. I swear. I’m no insane I just-“ Wilbur began “I believe you” George said in a rushed tone, practically chewing his whole thumbnail off. He was freaking out a bit too much. Who wouldn’t be? Like what the fuck just happened. <br/><br/></p><p>“Sorry to ruin the moment but it is exactly-“ Techno tapped his watch “1:52 in the morning. We need to get rest. We can figure this out tomorrow.” With that Techno disappeared down the hall sluggishly, only hearing his door slam and loud snores after about a minute. <br/><br/></p><p>“Do you need me to go home?” The colorblind Brit asked softly with a nervous chuckle. <br/><br/></p><p>The tall male quickly shook his head. “No no!” He grew hesitant. “You can sleep in my bed tonight.” He whispered breathlessly. <br/><br/></p><p>That only caused George to blush, going to grab his hoodie before he saw the pair of veiny hands grab it, beginning to drag it to the wash room, rubbing his sleepy eyes that had bags under them. He yawned heavily as he stuck it into the washer. He slammed it shut, making George jump. Wilbur slumped a bit while walking back to George </p><p> </p><p>“Well come on shortie. You know where the room is. You’ve been in it plenty of times.” Wilbur laughed, grabbing George’s hands, the other boys cheeks heating up as they walked into Wil’s room. <br/><br/></p><p>The room was dimly lit with fairy lights hung up. A desk with a lamp where Technos bed used to be when they were younger. Wilbur now had a full sized bed instead of a twin sized mattress. It smelled of vanilla. It was a bit rotted out but it still looked nice an homey. Not how George remembered it to be though. All the posters were torn down, nor there were sticky notes on the wall. A fan was in the corner of the room with a pile of Wilbur’s dirty clothing. <br/><br/></p><p>He glanced at Wilbur, seeing him stripped to boxers, his train of thought was wrecked into a brick wall, jaw dropping to the floor at that point. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>He ran his hands up his body while kissing up his chest, holding him close, slowly bringing his hips down onto him. He felt their lips entangled in a nice heat as Wilbur pulled on his bottom lip with his teeth, making him whine, drawing soft noises from the short male. <br/></em>
</p><p>“Alright. Come on.” Wilbur stammered, pulling George out of his naughty mind. Wilbur was laying in bed, a book next to him, red book. A hand. With a three on it. George stared before pulling of his trousers, walking over to the bed. He flopped onto it. He practically sunk into the mattress. <br/><br/></p><p>Wilbur pulled George’s head into his bare chest, covering them up as they both drifted into sleep.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Wil! Don’t let go!” George screamed to Wilbur as he barely hung from a stick, the drop was gargantuan. If you fell. You’d die in an instant. If not by the rocks all the down, by hitting the bottom. Techno was busy trying to get rope that they had brought but he couldn’t find it. Wilbur grunted as he tried to pull George up, knuckles going white, hands covered in sweat. He heard one last scream before it hollowed and faded deep into the darkness, watching his best friend fall into the abyss.</em></p><p>Wilbur woke up in a cold sweat, panting heavily as he looked around, seeing George. He wrapped his nimble hands around him, pulling him into his lap. He began to sing a soft song. He was having a panic attack. The beating of his heart was enough to wake anyone up that was close to him. <br/><br/></p><p>Luckily, George was a heavy sleeper. Wilbur tapped his foot as he rand his hand across his forehead. He instinctively kissed his forehead, rocking him back in forth in panic. He didn’t want to let George go. He was afraid. What if that was real? Wil shook his head quickly as he felt his hands shaking a bit, sweat trickled on his palms. “I will never let you get hurt. Never again.” He whispered like a protective father into George’s ear, looking at his window, seeing a man through the glass before the window fogged up, opening slowly from the outside. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hold me one last time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Right. Headaches caused you to see in the past.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don’t share this with CC’s or post this any where else without my permission. I know my writing sucks. Make sure to boost this if you can I guess. Have a nice day and uh that’s all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The window creaked open, Wilbur’s hands shaking as he tried to keep the small male asleep. He practically threw him down on the bed at that point, pushing himself to get the window down. Whatever was out there was refusing to let him shut it. The fog of the outside wasn’t like mist. It smelled. <br/><br/></p><p>Smelled of poison and gas. It was like hell. His head was turning to mush, eyes fluttering as his vision went blurry. </p><p>
  <em>“Welcome home William” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That’s all he heard before his body was submitted into darkness, a sharp nail dragging across his chest. It was like a stinging pain. A horrible pain. Something that he had never felt before. <br/><br/></p><p>It was one hundred times worse than being stabbed, a bee sting, and being bit by something mixed all together. He felt like he was going to die. Whatever just entered didn’t plane on leaving. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>He limped in the woods, holding onto his father, talking with him about the man he wanted to call his own. They cracked jokes. They sang songs. They cried happy tears. It had been at least a year since they had really talked. It felt like an eternity. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>He heard a whisper. Right in his ear, twitching before a thud was heard next to him, pulling him down. “Phil!” He screamed </em>
</p><p> </p><p>”Wil!” George screamed at the other who was bleeding from his chest, in the middle of the damp floorboards. The sunlight was peeking in on his pale face, freckles practically glowing as his curls bounced backwards a bit. <br/><br/></p><p>Dave walked in, barring a first aid kit, a cold rag, and water. He leaned down, slowly lifting up Wilbur’s shirt, it was black and green. A horrible out look. “George what is-“ George cut him off by letting a choked up sob sputter from his lips. <br/><br/></p><p>“Is he going to die?” He suddenly asked, looking at techno with tears in his soft honey pooled eyes. “No no no. He isn’t going to die Idiot. Wil is stronger than that. I know it.” Techno wasn’t so sure. But he had to of course reassure George that everything was going to be okay. He didn’t want to lead him on with a false hope but sometimes that’s all Techno could ever do. <br/><br/></p><p>He chewed to inside of his cheek, making a gash as he began to slowly clean out the wound, dragging cleaning solution down his chest, holding a rag to his warm forehead. He of course wasn’t going to let Wilbur die. This was his brother. By god he wouldn’t let him get hurt. He grew up with him. He sparred and laughed at him every time he failed. <br/><br/></p><p>For the first time in years Techno had tears fill his eyes. “Come on.” He leaned down, tears seeping into Wilbur’s chest, each part where his tears dropped, patching up. <br/><br/></p><p>“Keep crying.” George said, trying not to sound weird, coughing awkwardly and rubbing Techno’s back. He watched soon enough, Wilbur’s breath picked back up. <br/><br/></p><p>His eyes shot open, but they were a bright hazel, fluttering a bit as he looked around, coughing up blood. Techno screamed, grabbing onto Wilbur, hearing a wince come from his shaky lips. <br/><br/></p><p>Techno slowly let him go, brushing his hair back with a soft sigh. “You need some water. Drink. You’ll feel better.” He murmured out, handing him the drink, watching it drop from his lips that seemed so nimble. <br/><br/></p><p>George was cleaning up around them, grabbing the rag from Wilbur’s head, trying to wipe up the blood, looking around the room. Nothing look disheveled. <br/><br/></p><p>“Wilbur? What happened last night?” The boy whispered all soft, rubbing the back of his neck a bit dismayed. Wilbur’s voice was cut in and out, cracking here and there, mentally scolding himself for what he sounded like. “I can’t remember.” Was all he could cough up, blood on his chapped lips. <br/><br/></p><p>Techno just groaned, frustrated. “I’m going to make lunch. George. Stay here with Wilbur.” Techno snarled, fangs piercing his soft pink lips as he walked down stairs, starting the stove up with a satisfied sigh, hearing the water that he had gotten on there pop. <br/><br/></p><p>The brown haired boy slowly mumbled. “Am I... allowed to hug you?” That drew a feeble “Yes.” From Wilbur’s lips. <br/><br/></p><p>William felt arms around his fragile body, eyes rolling up a bit as he soon relaxed into George. He felt the back of his head get rubbed just like when they were kids and something bad would happen. “Mmph” He hummed out, wrapping his legs around George. He heard a soft “I thought you died.” <br/><br/></p><p>“Ah come on George. You didn’t even hold me one last time.” He said in on obvious playful tone that George knew all too well. It cause George’s cheeks to dust red. Curling into George, Wilbur purred like a kitten, slowly swaying here and there as a relaxation tool. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>”Babe.” George whined as Wilbur pushed down onto him a bit, lying there on the floor as the smell of chicken filled the house, techno cooking while George held Wil close to make sure he was okay. “Oh what?” Wilbur laughed teasingly with a soft smile. “Nothing- you dork.” George giggled.<br/></em>
</p><p>Wilbur was fantasizing again, accidentally thinking out loud at the ‘Oh what?’ Causing George to look at him with a confused look. “Huh?” The twinkish male laughed out, wrapping his arms a bit tighter around Wilbur. </p><p> </p><p>Wil was about to respond before Techno peeked in. “Aw. Ew.” He scoffed. “Food is done. Come on assholes.” He said with a huff. He was happy that Wilbur was a bit more confident around George though. Maybe the slow pining and burning he had watched all these years would finally come true. It was too much just to watch. It was painstakingly slow. <br/><br/></p><p>Wilbur shot techno a look, causing him to smirk and wink at Wilbur, mouthing ‘Get it on Wil’ Techno shook his shoulders all tormentingly. <br/><br/></p><p>Wilbur flicked him off, slowly climbing out of George’s lap and getting up. George noticed the interaction. “What was that about?” George asked softly. “Nothing!” Wilbur said quickly, going to walk out before George went up to him, running before tripping, feeling George fall. He caught him, pinning him against the wall to catch him. Both of their faces went red. <br/><br/></p><p>Wilbur subconsciously dropped George. He heard the thud, watching him fall to the ground. George let out an ‘oof’ as he fell. <br/><br/></p><p>“I’m sorry! I just- here.” He helped him up, running a hand through his fluffed up hair, pulling him downstairs now all flustered. He sat down at the table, seeing chicken wings set out on the table, pulling out George’s chair before sitting in his own. <br/><br/></p><p>“Thanks Dave.” George said before Techno stuck his hand up. “For the last time shortie, all me techno.” Wilbur huffed “Ay ay. Only I can call him shortie.” He said angrily with food in its mouth, throwing a chicken bone at Techno. The pink haired male screamed, watching him fall back in his chair. “You bitch!” He yelled, going to grab a wing before George leaped in between the two. “Boys boys boys! Calm down!” He hooted out. “Now let’s eat.” He said with a scold at the two, much like a mother. <br/><br/></p><p>The two taller boys went quiet, shooting each other looks before beginning to eat slowly. They shot mouthed out ‘Fuck you’s’ hear and there at each other but nothing more, just causing George to laugh at how these two were his child hood best friend. <br/><br/></p><p>Wilbur dug his foot into the ground, puffing his cheeks up, glancing at the window. Watching a figure in a gray suit pass by, shaking his head like it was just something he saw. That was until there was the sound of a clock turning, making his eyes twitch like he had a lazy eye. A flash broke through the house, he heard a yelp from the other two. Then it went quiet, back to normal. <br/><br/></p><p>George and techno both were eating. Like nothing happened. “Did-“ Wilbur shook his head “Nevermind.” He whispered, resting his hand onto his cheek with a huff. <br/><br/></p><p>His child hood was resurfacing. He wanted to forget most of it but if he wanted to forget it. Why did he come back to gravity falls? He felt drawn here. He didn’t know why. He just did. He continued to eat his small wings before letting his mind roam. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>”Come on Wil! You know we don’t have all day! Uncle wants us back home before dark! We know why. So move your slow feet and run!” Techno screamed, something grabbing Wilbur’s foot, him falling face first. “Shoot!” The British boy yelled, George stopping in his tracks. “Techno! Keep going! Get home! I got him!” He turned, grabbing Wilbur’s hands “Start kicking.” He looked around concerned, just nodding at Wil. He pulled the best he could. Wilbur lost a shoe in the process but everything was fine. As long as they could get home. Wilbur coughed up dirt. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>A man in a gray suit came running at them. “Come on you scoundrels! Give me back my time clock!” He screamed. Wilbur shook his head, grabbing the clock, launching it at a tree, he heard it shatter but just screamed “Go get it! Fetch!” Then he watched as Blendin disappeared into the night. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Wilbur chewed on his lip, shaking his head. It was nothing. He huffed deeply, plate soon just full of bones, listening to the soft silence of the room fade in and out of his ears under his beanie. <br/><br/></p><p>“Wil?” George asked softly, reaching over and grabbing his hand “You okay?” Concern laced his voice, just seeing Wil nod. “Just a headache.” The 6’5 boy mumbled. “It’ll pass.” <br/><br/></p><p>Right. Headaches caused you to see in the past. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>”Just hold me one last time.” George said softly to the thirteen year old boy, scars and blood filling his lips. “George come on. We fought all this time. Push through.” Is all Wilbur said as he held him close, watching his eyes glass over, then George was picked up, being taken to the hospital. <br/></em>
</p><p>Wilbur’s eyes flashed a black before he looked around at the sort of oval-ish table. Was he insane?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>